


Avengers Cupid Initiative

by raspberrypietro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, match maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrypietro/pseuds/raspberrypietro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was cute to see you and Pietro fumble around each other but now it’s causing more problems than their desire to wait for you two to get together alREADY!! The Avengers, Fury, Maria, and even Dr. Cho take it upon themselves to be your catalysts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Cupid Initiative

"Hello everyone thanks for gathering here on such short notice," Tony proudly displayed his professional persona while everyone else rolled their eyes. 

"I'm sure you've notice two members of our team are missing right now and that is precisely why we are having this meeting…"  
The dramatic pause did not entertain anyone.

"Too quick for his own good and our endearing Y/N have been too distractedly lately." And a collected "ahhh" was exhaled.  
"Shouldn't we let them run the regular course and build up of their relationship?" piqued up Bruce.  
"Absolutely not. When do we get this kind of opportunity? and especially since we know they are headed that direction there is no harm in being a catalyst," Tony responded with extra excitement while maniacally twiddling his fingers.

Fury decided to contribute "Yes. As cute as seeing them flustered around and separate from each other, it is hindering their performance and makes them a slight liability on every mission. You are all to do your best efforts to guide them towards each other. As a last resort I will place them on a fake undercover mission in Bosnia." He said this all with a straight face while Clinton scoffed "isn't that the most rom com shit ever?"

Tony grinned "we all know how much Y/N is a sucker for romcoms."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! I haven't been this excited for a multi-fic plot bunny in my head before! And that mature rating won't kick in for a whileeee~ You can read this same fic on my tumblr (same username) and there's a prompt there that allows you to sub in your name for Y/N making it very personalized (and cute!)


End file.
